


Mr. Aurum

by foolhearty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV Rare Pairs Week, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolhearty/pseuds/foolhearty
Summary: She’s the most stunning woman he’s ever seen in his entire life. She isn’t even halfway down the path when the waterworks begin. He has to struggle to keep himself from openly sobbing. It’s only thanks to Gladio’s grip on his shoulder that he’s able to hold it together.





	Mr. Aurum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFXV Rare Pair week on tumblr! Crossposted from tumblr. After this week, I'll compile everything I end up writing into my own series.
> 
> Today's prompts were: Getting Married / Wounds & Blood. I went with the marriage prompt, and definitely cried while typing this little thing up.

“You sure were persistent.” Gladio teases, mussing up Prompto’s hair. He’s lucky Prompto decided to go light on the gel today. It’s styled, but more neatly so. It’s an important day, after all; there’s no need for him to look like the wild child he’s been pretending to be since he was twenty years old. “Lucky she thought it was cute.”  
  
“She availed to me recently that making you wait was intentional.” Ignis chips in, already fully dressed and looking twelve times neater than Prompto ever will. Sight or no sight, Iggy is Iggy. He’ll always be the most well put together one of the lot of them. “She will always be most interested in her work. But she did admit watching you vye for her attention was adorable. She wanted to see how long your affections for her would hold.”  
  
“As if they’d ever go anywhere,” Prom snorts, fixing his hair in the mirror. “Don’t blame her for making me wait. I wasn’t exactly a worthwhile dude when I first showed interest.”  
  
“You can say that again.”  
  
“Gladio, be kind. It’s his wedding day. He’s been teased more than enough about this.”  
  
“Bullshit. He hasn’t even heard the worst of it. Just wait ‘til we give our joint speech at the reception. He’ll wish he’d never been born.”  
  
Prompto smiles. He knows whats coming. Over years worth of stories now, all about him and his wild and ridiculous attempts at courting Cindy. He knows he’s got a shitstorm of embarrassment coming for him this afternoon, but now? He’s on cloud nine.  
  
He turns to Gladio, holding his arms out to his side. “Tell me I look at least half-presentable, big guy. Can’t let myself become Mr. Cindy Aurum if I look like shit.”  
  
Gladio gives his shoulder a shove, and Ignis taps his cane against the wood flooring of Caem’s lighthouse. “We are needed outside, gentlemen. The can be no ceremony if the husband-to-be makes himself a no show.”  
  
Getting funneled outside, Prompto is met with a slowly forming crowd. Seats line both sides of the path leading up to the lighthouse. Already waiting by the door is Talcott, the last of his three groomsmen. “We were wondering if you passed out in there. Iris texted me, Cindy’s been ready for almost ten minutes. You ready to get this party started?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Some pep talk this is.”

* * *

  
  
She’s the most stunning woman he’s ever seen in his entire life. She isn’t even halfway down the path when the waterworks begin. He has to struggle to keep himself from openly sobbing. It’s only thanks to Gladio’s grip on his shoulder that he’s able to hold it together.  
  
Doesn’t mean there’s any lack of tears streaming down his face. For just a brief moment, he lets himself shift his gaze away from her, and up to the sun sitting high in the late morning sky. _He’d give anything to have his best friend here for this. Anything._

But he smiles all the same, sniffling as he falls easily back into staring at her.

It’s something of a ramshackle ceremony. They don’t have a pianist, only an old radio with a built in CD player and a couple wired in speakers, so the wedding march sounds grainy and distant, but none of that matters when he sees her smile at him. He breaks a bit, choking out a sob and she finally stands at his side and holds out her hands for him to take.  
  
Even Cid, bitter old thing as he is, looks proud to see the two of them getting some sort of life put together after the hell the whole world went through such a short time ago. Prom thinks maybe, somewhere in that hard old heart of his, Cid might just be as warm a person as cindy is.  
  
“Dearly beloved,” starts the priest, taking everyone’s attention. “We are gathered here today...”


End file.
